Puedes Contar Conmigo
by InuHa Lima
Summary: Pues es un song fic y es de la canción "puedes contar conmigo" de La Oreja de Vang Gogh y es una canción muy especial para mi asi que por eso hice este fic pensando en mi. Es un RHr muy especial. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LEANLO!


Puedes Contar Conmigo

Después de una larga clase aburrida y un exámen sobre el hechizo Patronus y para que sirve.Ron y Harry se dirigieron a comer algo.

Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hermione, después de las clases se desapareció-  
dijo Harry muy cansado.

Ya sabes debe estar en la biblioteca como ya es nuestro ultimo año en  
La Academia de Aurores quiere obtener las mejores calificaciones en las materias. Iré a  
buscarla, tú adelántate- comento Ron que al igual que Harry estaba cansado por pensar tanto.

Al llegar a la biblioteca vio a Hermione sentada en una de las mesas más  
alejadas con la cabeza sobre un libro.

Hermione. Ya es hora de cenar - dijo Ron sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Ve tú Ron no tengo hambre- contesto Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

Hermione ¿Estas llorando?- quiso saber Ron algo preocupado.

No- contesto Hermione sin levantar la cabeza del libro.

Ron se sentó a un lado de Hermione y vio una carta la tomo y la leyó con  
cuidado, cuando termino su cara se puso del mismo color que su cabello pero  
de rabia.

¡Qué tiene ese cretino! Como se atreve a terminar contigo de esa forma-  
exclamo Ron enojado.

Calmate Ron no es problema tuyo- dijo Hermione.

claro que lo es, ese tal Krum nunca fue sincero contigo, solo te quiso como  
un trofeo más, no te merece ni siquiera que derrames una lágrima por él.

Un café con sal. Ganas de llorar  
Mi mundo empezaba a temblar  
Presiente que se acerca al final  
No quiero ganar ahora eso que más da  
Estoy cansada ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar

Así, entonces ¿Quién me merece?- cuestiono Hermione a Ron.

Alguien que te quiera como eres, que no te haga llorar, que te respete y  
que sea sincero, que no te engañe como lo hizo él- Ron se acerco más a Hermione y la abrazó.

Me estas diciendo que el candidato perfecto eres tú- Hermione sonrió un  
poco.

No, nuestra relación no fue muy buena que digamos duramos apenas unos meses  
de novios- la cara de Ron se marcó de una profunda tristeza y Hermione se  
dio cuenta.

Pero esos meses fueron los mejores de mi vida me hiciste sentir la chica  
más feliz del mundo, fui una tonta al dejarte por Krum- por las  
mejillas de Hermione comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

Y sólo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos  
Y hoy sólo quiero creer.

Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
Que puedes contar conmigo

Recuerdo nuestra primera cita.aunque fue un rotundo fracaso sólo quería  
darte una sorpresa y todo salió mal- mencionó Ron un poco avergonzado.

No estuvo tan mal, ese día nos dimos nuestro primer beso- la cara de  
Hermione se puso tan roja como un tomate.

Pero aún así no fui un buen novio, nos la pasábamos peleando por cualquier  
cosa sin ningún sentido- comentó Ron viendo fijamente a los ojos de Hermione  
y tomándola de las manos.

Al menos tú, nunca tuviste la intención de engañarme tú siempre fuiste  
sincero conmigo- dijo Hermione un poco más tranquila.

Sabes Hermione, muchos me envidiaban por tener de novia a la chica más  
inteligente de todo Hogwarts- comentó Ron.

Si claro, de seguro- dijo Hermione- tener de novia a una "bookworm".

Es la verdad y yo pensaba que en verdad podríamos tener una relación  
formal e incluso llegue a soñar que tú y yo podríamos hacer una vida juntos,  
casarnos y tener hijos- Ron se sonrojo.

Viví momentos muy lindos Ron y eso nunca lo podré olvidar- Hermione se acerco y le dio un beso a Ron en la mejilla.

Nunca hubo maldad sólo ingenuidad  
Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies  
Cuando el sueño venga por mí, en silencio voy a construir  
Una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos  
Y sólo quedaran los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos  
Y sólo quiero creer.

Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
Que puedes contar conmigo para siempre

Ron.tal vez tu y yo deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo- mencionó Hermione un poco sonrojada.

Ron se puso de pie y su cara adquirió seriedad.

Hermione. Algo de lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero ser tu novio- al  
terminar de hablar, Hermione se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse.

Te entiendo Ron, se que ahora no debes sentir lo mismo por mí, sobretodo el  
que yo te haya dejado para irme con Víktor- dijo Hermione con la cabeza  
agachada.

Hermione tomo su mochila y dio unos pasos hacia la salida cuando Ron la  
detuvo.

Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos  
Mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas  
Y hoy siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso  
Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
Que puedes contar conmigo  
Que recordaras las tardes de invierno por Madrid  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti

Espera, a lo que me refiero es que ya no quiero ser tu novio, sino quiero  
ser algo más importante en tu vida.que difícil es decir esto aunque ya lo  
planeaba hace algunos meses- dicho esto Ron se acerco a Hermione tomo su  
mano y de su túnica saco una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo.  
-Ron. ¿Qué es esto?- Hermione tomo la caja y la abrió lentamente y dentro de  
ella vio un anillo muy lindo.

Hermione Granger ¿aceptaría casarse conmigo?- preguntó Ron con un tono muy  
formal que hizo reír a Hermione ya que Ron no es nada serio.

Si acepto casarme con usted Ronald Weasley- dicho esto con un beso sellaron su  
promesa.

Ron te amo y me encantaría ser tu esposa, claro en cuanto terminemos  
de estudiar en la academia- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a su ahora prometido.

Si lo sé, pero en cuanto lo sepan mis padres se van a morir, pero no  
importa, porque estamos juntos y siempre Hermione. Puedes contar conmigo.

FIN

_Espero que les haya gustado a todos, tengo que admitir que no es mi mejor trabajo pero algo es algo._

_Segunda historia y mi primersong fic. One shot cortito lo prometido es deuda._

_Espero sus reviews, sean buenos a malos ok, ok adios no leemos luego._


End file.
